


You owe me.

by chaoticnoitime



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), M/M, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nooks (Homestuck), Vore, and will keep doing it., cause holy shit, galora, here's som good ol galora vore, k now that the necesities are out of the way, many times, they've done this before..., this stuff is neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticnoitime/pseuds/chaoticnoitime
Summary: Galekh misses his chance to go to the market to refill his hungertrunk because a very long winded pitch crush keeps him in a conversation that doesn't seem to end. Dinner plans are flipped on their head when Galekh lets Tagora inside.





	You owe me.

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was going to be a drabble cause a friend said some things i agreed with. When there's something rare that no one else creates content for. You gotta dish it out yourself.

Tagora was the one talking, yet you had to pay for it? just cause you could afford it didn't mean you had the time or the desire to pay. 

"furthermore-"

he just doesn't stop does he. Eventually you pinch the bridge of your nose and sigh in disbelief before you readjust your glasses and pause him for a moment.

"How much would it be if I were to forcibly shut you up?" you asked vaguely threatening, you have been standing on your own doorstep for quite some time and your legs were getting sore, not to mention your lusus keeps headbutting the back of your knees.

"Well an invitation inside would definitely help." He responded.

"It's almost sunrise, why not go back to your own hive?" you frown.

"This is more convenient and I will offer a discount for my poor timing of this conversation." he offered before you begrudgingly show him in.

your lusus bleats at the new guest while you lead him to the study through the small gate that keeps your books safe.

"Thank you. now as I was saying."

ugh, you roll your eyes and tune him out once more. it's bad enough that you have to endure this bullshit on the streets but now in your own hive... you look to tagora thoughtfully. thinking what kind of tea he would despise the most, just your luck, tagora is the reason you didn't go and get more tea in the first place. only adding to your irritation.

"Does this lecture have an end?" you ask in your frustration before seeing the smaller trolls jump in surprise to your outburst, well that's one thing you can count on, the noticeable changes he makes when you assert yourself... it's almost endearing if he weren't so obnoxious.

"Yes." he straightens out his vest. "yes it does actually" he sniffed pretending to be unfazed by your obvious superiority in this situation.

"Then end it." you say simply taking a step forward with a soft growl, teasing him as a grin crept across your face at his response. 

he clears his throat and takes another step back, pressing himself against the wall. you notice the faint teal tint to his cheeks and squirming shift from one leg to another. straightening up you cross your arms looking to him expectantly before tagora speaks again. having your undivided attention.

"we both know i saw your update on chittr. and forgoing the expense it takes for me to even show an interest in it's contents without prompt... I decided to take you up on your... challenge." he smirked at you as if he had an upper hand that you didn’t.

“My Challenge?” you ask looking disinterested and frankly irritated, you had forgon going to the market for this… this twink that you can only imagine rubbing his hands together forming get boons quick schemes in the bosom of his lusus’ comfort… is accepting some imaginary challenge you concocted on your chittr account…

“Yes, the challenge to cure you of intellectual boredom”

You can’t believe this lowblood. So sure of himself… interrupting your nightly schedule to boast about intellect as if he had any to begin with.

“Unless you had other plans that is, in which case I can reschedule for an amicable price.”

His hands clasped together while that familiar irksome, grin crept onto his face, making your pusher start to pace, and your thinkpan throb. Thats it… thats the last fucking straw. You readjust your glasses once more before you start to close the distance between the two of you. Leaning over the other with a soft smile that showed your teeth.

“I have a better idea. Why don’t we talk over dinner.” you suggest. Watching as tagora visibly falters in his thinking at the sight of you towering over him and nodding his head in agreement stiffly.  
“Let me feed Erasmus first and I’ll set things up.” you say pleasantly. Watching the unease settling in Tagora at your sudden flip in approach.

With your lusus satisfied, you take a deep breath. Closing him in his feeding area, you let out a huffy sigh knowing you’re going to have to do something about Tagora. And since you barely have enough food in your hunger trunk for yourself. You figure, maybe killing 2 flapbeasts with one stone might do you some good in the long run. At least until tomorrow night when you can actually go to the market like you originally planned before gorjek stubbornly took your time.

You walk into the hungertorium to get cooking. You aren’t going to be a bad host. You can’t offer tea the least you can do is offer him a meal. Though again looking at your nearly empty hungertrunk you wonder if you can get away with a simple grub sandwich…

Of course you can, you didn’t study the lowblood grub cookbook for nothing. Making simple look gourmet is as easy as putting a hat on your purrbeast lusus after you’ve satisfied its need for exercise.

The sandwich itself looked passible. Taking careful measure to make it look appealing to the other before taking it to him back in the study.

“This way” you motion him through another set of doors where a table took most of the room it had a few books stacked in various places some of them half mended from one of Erasmus’ ventures behind the gate.

Tagora looked around curiously while he’s sat down at the table, noticing almost immediately that there’s only one sandwich on the plate and looking back to you with a confused look.

You reassure him that you’ll be fine so long as he enjoys his meal.

“I’m going to go check on my lusus.” you inform him, watching him intently as he starts to eat. He honestly better eat because that was difficult to do when you have nothing in your hunger trunk.

You take your time making sure your lusus is taken care of, giving tagora privacy, something you sincerely wished for yourself. Hearing your phone go off, you pull it out to check your messages. A notification from chittr… thinking its the alien friend you recently aquainted yourself with you open the app and scroll through your feed only to stop at a photo, almost professional looking of the sandwich you made for Tagora, with a single bite out of it along with a caption.

“*not bad for someone with a lusus that eats their books. _______.”

Further in the picture you can see a small stack of books that Erasmus had attacked and you feel your face flush cold. A soft growl leaving you as you look into the implications of the message and decide enough is fucking enough.

You make your way back to the other room, a hardened look to your face and you’re met with Tagora Gorjek propping his elbows on the table, plate empty and his fingers touching in a tent like formation that reminded you of his caste symbol. He’s grinning like he had just gotten away with something and once again your pusher starts racing. God you hate him. You know you do. He knows you do… which makes what you’re about to do to him almost make up for the interruption.  
“You knew I would see that.” you state looking down at him as you move to stand by his seat. Putting your phone down, you again lean over him and grin, watching his face pale with satisfaction. “You also knew I would react though didn’t you?” you add with a soft chuckle, grabbing one of his horns and leaning in closer. 

“As it stands gorjek,that was the last thing i had in my hungertrunk, and i took my time to make sure you would enjoy it. Did you?” you ask, watching him squirm under your hungry gaze. He nodded with a soft whimper.

“Good.” is all you say before pulling him up to stand before you. “Now, about that cure for intellectual boredom…” you smirk while tagora continued to squirm.

Convincing him to strip was almost too easy. It was almost as if he wanted to do this as much as you did. Which was intriguing.

You had taken off your own shirt as it was already almost too small for you.having folded it and set it next to tagora’s clothes, also neatly folded and set aside. When you turn around, it’s almost impossible to miss the teal appendage snaking its way out from between his legs. You can’t say you’re not flattered, though at the same time… you find yourself disappointed. You were hoping for a little bit of a fight against this, though you realize you’re impatient yourself… if the sudden tightness of your pants were any indication. You keep them on however. For now at least before walking over to tagora and grabbing his horn again. 

“You don’t have the decency to keep your bulge to yourself?” you taunt with a growl.

He smirked before his hand quickly made its way to the bulge squirming under the fabric of your pants, making you grunt in response to the stimulation.

“As if you would?” he grinned looking to you expectantly. This sends shivers down your spine. Looking back to him challengingly before taking his hand and lifting him to be at eye level with you.

“I’m not the one dripping already” you grin teasingly. Taking a seat and looking to his bulge for a moment. You lick your lips as you lean back and spread his legs, watching as his bulge already starts squirming with anticipation. Holding him steady while your tongue draws a line against his nook. Feeling him shudder and try to squeeze his thighs against your head, you can only grin. Tasting his genetic material as you let yourself relax.

His squeaks and shuddering moans making you swell with pride as he grabs one of your horns for stability and starts to play with his bulge to keep it from slapping your face. Which is considerate of him since you are the one keeping him in the air while you do this. Letting your tongue delve as deep as it can just to milk more of his warmth, and more of those moans from him. Something about this felt so deliciously wrong, but at the same time, you really didn’t care. Tagora didn’t seem to mind either as you tend to do a wonderful job at making his genebladder empty itself onto your chin and spilling onto your chest.

You do your best to clean up the mess he’s made before pulling him away to give your arms a rest. Looking back to him, you grin again, watching as his face flushed teal and he pulls the rest of his hair into that gaudy bun of his.

You feel your pusher flutter as you pull him closer. His face making a disgusted expression before you capture his lips, while yours are still coated in his genetic material. Despite his initial aversion, you feel him kiss you back. Daring to bite your lower lip as hard as he could manage. Probably to punish you for the kiss in the first place. It only makes your bulge squirm more in your pants. 

Pulling away, you take a deep breath and move to wipe away the blood that mingled with what was left of Tagora’s material.

“Was that absolutely necessary?” you ask his taunting grin. A soft growl leaving you unexpectedly. Tagora’s grin faltered when you pulled him in for another kiss. Trailing down his jaw, biting at his neck, shifting again to accommodate lifting tagora up again. Until his bulge is at your lips. For a moment you consider taking it into your mouth, just to tease him. And the more this thought lingers the better the idea becomes. Just once, or twice do you let your head bob against his hips, taking the warm appendage and gently scraping your fangs against its surface. Hearing Tagora moan again, you release him before kissing the base of the squirming thing.

“Grab the chair.” you tell him, lifting him higher so that he could comfortably brace himself against the back while you took a few deep breaths. Kissing and biting against his thighs before lifting him up further. He can easily step into your mouth, and by now you expect him to know what to do if he was going to want anything from him in the future.

Your stomach almost immediately starts growling at the taste. You start swallowing eagerly once you can, taking more and more, gradually feeling your jaw stretch against the troll overtaken by gravity. You almost forget to breathe in your eagerness. Already at his hips when you remember to inhale again. Tagora starts to squirm, making it just a bit easier as he continued to sink lower.you moan softly as his bulge starts to soak your lips in more genetic material. Making him a bit more slick and oh so much sweeter on the way down.

You continue to swallow reaching up to pin his arms to his sides watching as the panic starts to set in on Tagora’s face. You’d laugh at him if you had the ability to. A few more satisfying pulls and you’re up to his chest preparing to take his horns with another stretch and a squirm of your own. You’re up to his neck now, reaching to brace your swelling gut, and with the other hand on top of Tagora’s head you give him the final chance to speak.

“Well? What are you waiting for? My bill?” he asked grinning at you. You know it will come later, with a hefty deduction no doubt. You roll your eyes before you continue. Getting past his horns was always a challenge for you. At one point you thought about threatening to break them off just to make it easier on yourself for next time…

When you finish, you can feel Tagora squirming almost excessively so, making it harder for you to suppress your moans. Unbuckling your pants, your bulge springs out eagerly, impatiently waiting for stimulation. You grab it letting it curl around your fingers before you start to really stimulate it.

“Keep squirming.” you instruct Tagora with a soft growl. Answered with a muffled chuckle and more vigorous movement, you let out another moan before you speed up in your own movements. You spread your legs a bit wider before feeling your bulge start to curl in on itself. Your face blue from effort and your legs shaking to keep you in your seat, you feel the tip of your bulge start to enter your nook, eliciting a louder moan while you press on your swollen gut. 

That’s the stuff. Biting your lip and reopening the wound Tagora had given you just moments earlier, you gasp out another moan as you’re starting to feel that build-up tighten to unbearable levels.

“Fuck” you mutter to yourself as you keep pressing against the movements Tagora made in your bilesac. 

“Fuck!” you repeat just before that release is made and the sound of your genetic material pooling on the floor makes you gasp. Your bulge still moving within you for a moment or two before finally retracting and returning to your sheathe. You wince while catching your breath and readjusting yourself in your seat. Watching as Tagora’s movements lessen to a tired stillness that left you both satisfied it seemed.

Eventually you get up to clean the mess you’ve made and discard your soiled pants. Careful not to shake Tagora too much in the process. Going into the other room to grab both your phones to put his on the charge while you look at the chittr post from tagora. Another grin grows on your tired face as you take a tasteful selfie.

“Not bad for someone that bills you for satisfying your needs1  
1\. ie feeding you, and giving you a place to stay for the day.”


End file.
